


Given Drabbles

by kickmeasap



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Dates, M/M, More will be added, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmeasap/pseuds/kickmeasap
Summary: I have a few one-shots and instead of posting them individually, I'm going to compile them into one post. Unless I deem them important enough to be posted alone, they end up here!! There are many nights at like 3am where I'm like "Imma write given hehe". So enjoy!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. On one autumn night | Mafuyuki

"Mafuyu! Come on! You're taking too long!"

The knocks were loud and annoying. Mafuyu sighed as he looked over himself in the mirror. He looked fine. He wore one of his nicer outfits, a light peach button-down along with black jeans. It was an important event after all. One could never be too dressed up for their first date.

"Mafuyu!"

"Coming." He called out to him as he fixed his hair once more. He was a little nervous, admittedly. While he was close with him, this was their first official date. It had been obvious something was going on between them. But it was only until recently that they'd made it official. And 'he' had been the one to suggest they go on a date. And Mafuyu wasn't one to deny him of that request. So here he was now.

The door opened slowly as the shorter male hid behind it. It was just him. He knew him all of him for basically all of his life. So why was he so nervous? There was no reason to be. It was just-...

"Yuki..."

Said male turned to face him quickly, golden-brown eyes widening as they took in Mafuyu's appearance. Mouth agape, as he stood there, clearly taken aback. "Uh! Well, you look really hot, Jesus! I can't believe I landed such a handsome boyfriend."

Not knowing how to react, Mafuyu just pulled him in a hug before moving along to walk a few feet ahead. Yuki chased after him, as always. Yuki wouldn't mind spending his whole life chasing after him. Like a magnet, Yuki was pulled to him. Attracted with no signs of breaking. He loved Mafuyu with his entire being. All too much that it scared him sometimes. It was hard to put into words how he felt towards Mafuyu. But he knew Mafuyu understood. No words needed. With just one look or a kiss, those feelings could be portrayed just as easily as a sentence could be spoken.

He was in it deep, and he didn't want to swim back up. 

"So, where are we going? You said you wanted to plan all of this." Mafuyu spoke up as they walked past their childhood playground. He, Yuki, Hiiragi, and Shizu spent a lot of their time there as kids. He had good memories of that place. Being so, he let a soft smile come onto his face as they passed it.

"Hm? Oh right! I want to keep it a secret until we get there. So just walk, and don't ask any questions, okay?" Yuki raised a brow, looking down to Mafuyu with an amused expression.

Humming in thought, Mafuyu tapped his left pointer finger to his chin, raising it up as he noted, "You sounded like Hiiragi then."

"Wha-! No, I didn't. He's too demanding! I don't act like that." Yuki paused, stopping dead in his tracks with an indignant expression.

"Exactly my point. You sounded like him just now." Mafuyu paused as well, turning back to look at the stick in the mud with a subtle impatience. He just wanted to keep on going, he was rather excited for their date. And with the mention of it being a surprise made him want to get there even faster.

"Yeah Yeah. I get it! Shush before I have to kiss you to keep you quiet! C'mon, it's getting chilly. Let's keep going, yeah?" Quickening his pace, Yuki began to move forward, grabbing Mafuyu's hand in the process. The latter let himself be pulled along the streets of Japan. The crisp fall air floated around them as the sounds of crunching leaves aiding them on their journey.

He liked fall. It wasn't too hot, or too cold. Just right even. He liked the chillier weather because he could wear scarves and sweaters. Yuki even lent him a few of his sweaters and he was constantly surrounded by his scent. Yuki smelled like home and nostalgia. Mafuyu wanted to remember that smell. It gave him so much comfort, he'd probably never forget it. Not even in 10 years. Even if Yuki were to disappear. He'd never forget it, never forget him.

"--here! Oi? You spacing out again? Mafuyu, c' mon! I want to head inside, it's cold out here."

"Ah. Is this it?" Mafuyu let out a breath of awe as he looked up at the building. It was a concert hall. He then looked to Yuki with the aura of an excited child as he urged the taller male along.

Chuckling, Yuki pulled him close into his to his side, right arm going around his shoulders as he directed Mafuyu to the front desk. They received their tickets, previously bought by Yuki and then they were directed to a waiting room.

"So! I know you're always interested in our band and such, so I decided to bring you to a real show done by the professionals. What do you think, cool right?" Glancing up from his drink, Yuki awaited the other's response. Which took a minute since Mafuyu was observing everything around him.

He looked down to the brochure that was given to him. It listed off many people that would be playing. There were around 4 in all. They all had cool band names. Humming, he flicked his gaze up to Yuki as he smiled, "It's cool."

"Cool. I'm glad you like it. Well, let's see here-..." As Yuki went on to explain many things, Mafuyu nodded along and commented when he saw fit. He asked a few questions and Yuki was more than happy to answer. That took up the rest of their time, as they soon were moved to the performing area of the venue. It was packed.

It took them around 10 minutes to get their seats, but as they did, a loud announcer began to list off the bands per the brochure. Anticipation radiated from Mafuyu as he'd never been to an event like this before. He'd heard Yuki play all the time, but he felt this would be a lot different. And he was proven right as the warm, yellow hues of the stage lights shined down the people on stage. Then began the music. It jolted through Mafuyu, making him gasp loudly. But it was unheard due to the volume of the music. But Yuki had been watching him. Awaiting his reaction. Yuki hoped to play in a place like this one day. He, Hiiragi and Shizu. He hoped one-day Mafuyu would react just like that, but the band on stage would be his.

Yuki slipped his hand into Mafuyu's, grinning when he felt a squeeze, then he began to sing along. He liked this song.

After the first three bands, Yuki took notice of Mafuyu's dazed expression. He may have been a little overwhelmed with all of this. Mafuyu didn't go to a lot of events like this often. Being so, he leaned down to whisper in Mafuyu's ear,

"Wanna get outta here?"

There was a thud as Mafuyu was pushed against the wall, Yuki kissing his lips quickly as they hid out in the bathroom of the concert hall. Maybe it was the energy of it all. The first date, the music, all of it. It didn't matter, Yuki wanted to kiss his boyfriend, and he did.

Flabbergasted from all the feelings, Mafuyu stand there, dazed as he returned the affections from Yuki. So many feelings. His heart was racing. Because of Yuki. Because of the music. Because of it all. He never wanted to forget this moment.

But good things must always come to an end, and in this case, it was another person coming into the bathroom. So they rushed out, laughing wildly as they made their way down the halls. The only thing that could be heard was the announcer as they introduced the last performer of the night,

"And now we welcome to the stage, Ritsuka Uneoya--"

They were out the door before they could hear the rest. The cool fall air welcomed them again as they walked underneath the moonlight. They leaned against each other as they clumsily strolled back to their homes. Drunk on the night, the rush of euphoria and adrenaline.

Yuki wanted to feel this forever. Live moments like this with Mafuyu. He'd do anything to live in the excitement of life with him. No distance was too great for Yuki. He'd travel across the world to be with Mafuyu.

This was it. All of this. The sights, the smells, the feeling of Yuki as he giggled against him. He never wanted to forget this. He wanted to ingrain all of this in his mind. The color of his eyes as they sparkled under the crappy streetlights. The warmth of his embrace. Everything. He wasn't going to forget this. Yuki would forever stay there, in his memory.


	2. My love is yours, but your love's not mine | Mafuyuki Soulmate AU

Soulmates were always a hot topic. People said they existed, some said they didn't. It was always a 'What If', but not for Yuki Yoshida. Ever since he could grasp the things around him, he'd noticed the red string tied gently around his right pinky. His childlike mind never understood why it was there. He thought perhaps it was his mom's doing. Maybe she didn't want him to get lost, so she tied it to his finger so she could always find him. 

So that's why he never worried about it. But over the years, now aged 7, he wondered why it had never broken. It was as if it were indestructible! He'd tried many things to break it, but alas it stayed there on his finger like a second skin. He found himself irritated. Not because the string was bothering him, just that he didn't understand why he had it. 

He'd asked his playmates if they could see it, and they called him crazy. There was apparently no string on his finger. He had insisted, shaking his hand as if that could prove the string's existence. But even so, the kids would just laugh and say he had too much sugar, which had been a problem for him and his overactive nature. 

And that day he decided not to talk about it anymore. No one believed him anyways-...

That was until he saw someone else with a string. A string just like his. 

He had been at the park, toy airplane in his grasp as he ran around the grassy floor. It was a nice summer day, sun shining brightly on his small figure. Sweat beads dripped down his neck and down his back in an uncomfortable glide that made him cringe but the action at hand had his attention so he chose to ignore it. 

The airplane 'flew' around the area, he making the noises to make it seem more real. His string was floating in the air just behind the plane, flying around loosely. Yuki had noticed it was a little redder today, even teetering into the color of orange. But he didn't pay any mind to it, well that was until he felt a tug. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

Was he crazy? That had been a tug, right? 

He turned slowly and was met by a wall of bushes, then past that was a small figure. A boy with his arms wrapped around his legs as he sat beside a tree. He seemed upset. So Yuki addressed him, mind not focusing on the string on his finger at the moment. 

The kid hadn't replied, and being the overactive person he was, Yuki decided to leave it be-... That was until the boy spoke in a quiet voice, "My dad hits me when I talk." 

And at that moment, Yuki felt this overwhelming urge to just go to him and sit by his side. Sit with him and talk. And get the boy to talk as well. Maybe he liked planes! And thus began their friendship. 

Mafuyu Satou. 

He was an interesting being. He and Yuki got along extremely well. Even despite their contrasting personalities. It felt as if they were made for each other. And within the world of fate, they were. They ignored the strings for a while, both thinking the other couldn't see it. But Yuki saw, as did Mafuyu. The string was an ongoing line of red between them. Right pinky to left pinky. The string stretched long and wide when they were apart. And the string would sit between them when they were together. But it was just that. The string never arose into conversation until middle school. 

Yuki had been running around the grassy hill they ate their lunch at. It was just Mafuyu and Yuki that day. Shizu and Hiiragi, two of their friends, were doing club activities. Yuki was enjoying the chilly weather of fall. He always loved the colder months. Mafuyu just sat on the hill, wrapped in a jacket way to big for him. His golden eyes tracked Yuki as he came back from his third lap around the playground. 

"Why don't you trip over it?" Mafuyu had muttered more so to himself. But Yuki whipped his head to Mafuyu, dark brows furrowing in confusion until he noticed Mafuyu looking at the string. Yuki's mouth opened, breath leaving him as he began to gather what was happening. 

"You can see it too?" Yuki uttered, mouth agape as he met eyes with Mafuyu. The latter nodded, lifting his finger and wiggling it slightly. Yuki watched it dance in the dying grass, the red thread shining brightly. He wiggled his finger in response. Mafuyu blinked, trying to understand the situation. 

And Yuki, as always, was to the rescue, mouth blabbering on in hopes to make the situation more exciting, "That's awesome!! Maybe we're like destined to be best friends since we share it! I don't think anyone else can see it. It's like a secret! The best friend string." 

Mafuyu breathed a laugh, "Best friend string. I guess that's what we can call it." A soft smile, "I'm glad you can see it too. I thought I was crazy." 

"Me too! I mean, I am a little crazy but I'm glad I'm not 'super' crazy." He giggled as Mafuyu silently agreed. To prove a point, Yuki laid down on the grassy slope, taking Mafuyu's hand, forcing the other to follow suit. And then with a slight pull, they were both rolling down the hill, grass collecting in their uniforms, promptly making them itch for the rest of the day. 

But even so, they went through the day, grass lingering in their hair, laughing about it. 

They called it 'the best friend string' up until highschool. And after their first kiss, it became much more than a simple best friend string. It was clear they were meant to be. But once they started dating, they finally started to understand why they shared the string. They both found it dumb how long it took them to realize. 

But as they started high school, the length between their string stretched. They rarely saw each other due to them going to different schools and Yuki's newfound hobby, music. Mafuyu would stare at the string, wondering what Yuki was up to due to its constant wiggling. It became his new entertainment. A part of Yuki he could always see. But it wasn't enough. And Mafuyu couldn't bottle up his feelings forever. 

And the next time he saw Yuki-...they fought. 

And he said some really mean things in a moment of hurt and anger. Words he would regret for a long time. Words that made their string stretch even more. Stretch so far until it wasn't there anymore. 

Mafuyu woke up in pain a few days later. He wasn't physically hurt, but his chest was cramping so bad. So bad he thought he was having a heart attack. And when he noticed that his string wasn't connected to anything, he began to panic. It dangled sadly around his left pinky, which was shaking harshly as he walked next door to check on his boyfriend. 

And what he found was-...

Yuki, but with a different type of string around his neck. Mafuyu was in a daze. He wasn't sure what he did in those few minutes. Hours? Time wasn't a worry for him. All he was worried about was the pain in his chest and the loss of his soulmate.

[I] Soulmate. 

Yuki had been his soulmate. 

That daze went on for months. He didn't talk much. He ditched Hiirgai and Shizu. He did averagely in school. He was simply just living. He didn't do any of the other fun things that came with life. He was just 'there'. 

The fun part of his life was gone. Yuki had become the best thing in his life and it was gone in an instant. Their best friend string was no longer. Just a sad little thread that was a reminder that Yuki was gone. 

Mafuyu hated that string. Cursed its very existence. He didn't want to see it ever again. But with many attempts to get rid of it and failing, Mafuyu gave up. Chose to ignore it. Thankfully he was right-handed so he didn't have to see it much. 

School started up again, and unbeknownst to him, a new person would take him by surprise. A person who would capture his broken heart in such a way he couldn't ignore. Enter Uenoyama Ritsuka, a sullen-looking boy who carried around a guitar just like Mafuyu. 

And with that first strum of his mended guitar, Yuki's string started to fade away. It was very unnoticeable at first, but it eventually came to his attention at their first performance. It had been when Uenoyama had run across town to get new strings for his snapped guitar, fixing it once again. And when Uenoyama admitted to not understanding his feelings either, Mafuyu felt a burst. A burst that melted into a wave of comfort, happiness, and mutual understanding. And when he sang his heart out on stage, finally letting go of those feelings he'd been holding onto for so long, Yuki's string faded away completely. 

Teary-eyed, Mafuyu felt his eyes being pulled to Uenoyama. Uenoyama, whose hands had been free of any strings, now had a bright red string tied to his left pinky. A string that traveled all the way to Mafuyu's right pinky. 

A new string. With a new person. A new soulmate.


End file.
